Alone in the Warehouse
by valatam
Summary: What happens when Helena and Myka do some inventory.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a girl loved books. Any kind of book. Her favorite Author was H.G. Wells. That girl could read his work all day. No one ever found her first copy she kept under her pillow. The girls name was Myka Bering. She grew up to work in the secret service and then became a top warehouse agent. After the McPherson incident she wanted to know her favorite author even more. Myka Just wondered if H.G. Wells (or just Helena now) felt the same.

Helena wanted Myka to trust her even after all the bad things she had done. Helena had some attraction to the young female. However, for now she was content to just being friends. For she knew that Myka would never like her in the same way. Helena just hoped and waited.

Artie had sent Pete and Claudia to snag, bag, and tag the newest artifact. That left Myka and Helena to do some inventory. Not that either one of them minded. Myka had just put up a bottle from the titanic when Helena came up from behind and cleared her throat. This was a very good way to startle poor Myka. Making her fall off the ladder right into Helena's awaiting arms.

"I think you need to be more careful when you're up there, darling." The brit said in good humor.

"I'm always careful you just startled me." Myka said playfully as she turned around in Helena's arms.

"Maybe you shouldn't be startled by my voice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean." Helena said with a smirk. "I am your fellow agent I can't be startling you every time I speak."

Myka and Helena had become so close to one another at this point that neither one of them heard nor saw Leena standing in the isle. Leena didn't want to break up the touching moment between the two agents. Myka had her arms wrapped around Helena's neck. Helena's hands had decided to rub up and down Mykas sides. Leena slowly backed out of the isle thinking to herself; _Finally the sexual tension and the awkwardness between those two will be over and out of the way. _


	2. Chapter 2

Helena heard the footsteps of someone trying to be sneaky. She knew what the others would think if they found Myka in her arms. She slowly peeled herself off of Myka. Myka gave a little whimper as the warmth of Helena left her. When Helena started to walk away Myka couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips. She decided right then and there that she had to slap that.

_Smack._

"Oh My God." Helena half gasped half squeaked, "What was that?"

"My hand on your ass." Myka explained.

"Why?"

"Because it was there." Myka said as she sticked out her tongue. She turned around and swayed her hips as she walked up the aisle.

Once they were back at Arties Office they saw that Pete and Claudia were back from the mission. Claudia gave them a funny look when they couldn't stop giggling like school girls.

"So what did you guys do?" Pete asked with a childish grin.

"Nothing." Myka said as she punched him in the arm. Helena caught Leena smiling in the corner with a knowing glint in her eye. While Myka and Pete were arguing over what they were arguing over what happened just moments before; Helena walked over to Leena.

"You better tell her soon." Leena told her while Helena was looking at Myka with a loving look.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Helena looked to Leena for clarification.

"I mean that if you don't do it soon you might lose her or worse never have her at all." Leena said while looking almost into Helena's soul. This frightened the usually strong brit. She did not want to lose the one thing that got her up every morning with a smile on her face and a skip to her step. Leena smiled and walked toward the faux family of the warehouse. Helena quietly slipped out the door.

Claudia was the first to notice the absence of the inventor and went outside to search for her. Claudia saw that Helena's car was gone. She got into her vehicle and followed the inventor back to the B&B. Once Claudia got there she heard an abundant amount of laughter and some curse words followed by a loud crash. She found Helena with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a martini glass in the other.

"What on earth?" Claudia exclaimed.

"Even alcoholics have to keep up appearances love." Helena slurred as she plopped down on the couch.

"Well what's the issue to make you so….."

"Free? Unbashful? Unresentful? No filter? Un-…dash it all. I'm what you would say 'slammed'." Claudia took the bottle from her grasp. Tears started to fall down Helena's face as she said, "I love Myka so much."

Claudia eyes got so big that they looked like dinner plates. "Wh-, wha-, WHAT? What did you just say?"

"I said 'I love Myka Bering.'" Helena said as she walked to the stairs with a shocked Claudia behind her. "But don't tell her I don't want to ruin anything. Okay dearie?"

Claudia shook her head up and down for a 'yes'. Then made sure Helena went to the right room and was on her bed somewhat asleep when she thought, _Crap I hate keeping things from Myka and Pete. _For she knew Pete could not keep a secret for very long like her.


End file.
